bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soyokaze
Soyokaze(そよ風,Soyokaze no Oni) is an S-Class oni and one of the Jin oni wanted. She is one of the 72 rulers of hell, she being one of the only female rulers. She is number 10 on the jin oni list, she is a cousin of Koushaku. She is one of the members of Team Konbattochi, in Tournament of Spirits arc Many of the other princes have given the name"The Demon Winds",because she is the only wind based user in hell at the moment.She is feard like the other demons on the jin oni list,though she is number 10 being the weakest demon on the list.She rules over the place where all the people who committed suicide while they where alive. Appearance She wears a dancers kimono,red with white hints.She often has the right sleeve of the outer kimono off,showing a blue kimono with a shorter sleeve.She wears a yellow obi,going barefoot.Much like what Nobarataku does.Her most signature item,is that she wears two feathers in her hair. When she is in the world of the living she often wears more modern cloths.She goes through different outfits.Depending on what she is doing,she often wears a simple jeans and t-shirts or an elgant gown. When she is in the soul society she blends into the simple poor people.Wearing old worn kimonos and hakama.Though her outfit that is her main one is what she wears when she is in hell or battling. Personality She at first glance she would pass off as a refined woman.But she a is cruel and ruthless woman,like much of the others demons in hell.She often uses insults and tricks on her enemies.She enjoys to fight,she enjoys killing men the most.She seem to get some kind of strange thrill off fighting men. She often likes to so what hit on a male enemy making them to lower thier guard.A habbit she has picked on is to give her male enemies a kiss on the cheek before they are killed.She then takes their heads and put them on pikes. She most of the time has a serious expression on her face.She never has really laughed or had any other emotions.She mostly is in a rage and enjoy killing men. She has a great hate for Koushaku,she often calls him the lady or gay demon.Because of femine and ways of doing things.When she was teamed up with him he was more ruthless and cruel. History Many years ago she was the 4th prince or ruler of hell.She was feard for her skills and fighting style.She started to gather followers of lesser ranked rulers.She teamed up with her cousin Koushaku,then gather thousands and thousands of lesser demons into an army. They then attacked cities in the soul society and some in the world of the living back in the 1500 and 1600's.Being sucessful in killing and taking souls they started to march onto the Gotei 13.At them time the Bounts,Quincies and other spirit creatures.Knew of the threat the two were,the soul society and the other groups fromed a huge army to contour Koushaku and Soyokaze's army. For years they laid attacks onto the soul society,but it failed.Because of a great male shinigami,ended up giving his life up to turn himself into an unbreakable barrier.After a few more years of trying,the armies where destroyed by eachother.Soyokaze and Koushaku escaped back to hell,knowing that the shinigami couldn't come after them. They later then fall apart going their own ways.Koushaku joining up with Takimura and his group.She stayed in hell for about another 200 years.Then getting bored one day,she went to the world of the living and went around looking at what that world had.She compared it to what hell was like,seeing all the sins and crimes.She loved the world of the living,though no human could have seen her.But she came into contact with some Fullbrings. After fighting the fullbrings,she seen how weak humans where.Even up against the elite of the human world had to offer.She then made a goal to get rid of all the humans,because they are weak.She then went to the soul society and spent sometime there.She is now roaming the lands of the soul society killing all the souls she comes across. She has attack close to 1,000 villages and cities by herself.Making the comman people fear her,many thinking that the end of the world if coming.She says back them "I am the end of the world for all of you,but the men i want to see you suffer the most," Synopsis Formation,Team Konbattochi Arc *Soyokaze Released *'Kenshin vs. Masashi' *'Alejandro vs Masashi' Tournament of Spirits arc *Meet n' Greet - The Tournament of Spirits Commences Powers and Abilities Stats *'Immense Demonic Aura-'''She has a great amount of demonic aura.It is very strong as well,it has been seen to bring most of the men she fights to thier knees.She has used her aura as a very effcetive barrier,it can even break a zanpakuto blade in half.It can become thick and foggy.Making it the prefect place for her to hide and attack her oppents.She has also,been able to inject some of her aura into lifeless body and make them to look like they have come back to life.She uses this often in fights,to make an army to attack just one enemy she enjoys to do this on men the most.She makes sure that they are shirtless,she wants to see the scars that she has given them.She can this aura in many other different ways. *'Steel Fan'''-Soyokaze does battle with a traditional fan both offensively and defensively, although her fighting style and powers border more so on the upfront-attacks. With her fan, she is able to call down a variety of wind-related powers, including and not limited to: summoning a large tornado, shooting out and wind-blades.She is also able to turn her fan into a sword,mostly in a chinese sword.She is very skilled with her fan and when it is turned into a sword. Wind Use This is her main ability,she is the only demon in hell able to use wind based attacks.She has many different attack and defense powers.Though most is attacked based,she has been famed for her wind use against her oppents. *'Wind Blades'-Waves her fan directly at the enemy, firing away a plethora of crescent-shaped wind blades that can pierce skin, among other things.This is her most common attack. *'Dragon's Rage'-Summons several tornadoes to distract and attack her enemies. They can pick up and throw opponents into the air as well as slam them into other objects. *'Her Corpse Control'-Can control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields. Since her victims are already dead, they are practically invincible.When her control on her victims is released, they foam at the mouth and collapse. *'Feathers'-Using a feather ornament she wears in her hair, she can enlarge it to become large enough for her to climb on and fly off, it is her main form of transportation as she does not have the power to teleport.From this feather she can observe and follow both friend and foe, as well as attack and defend if need be. (Soyokaze does have two feather hair ornaments but it is unknown whether both have this capability) Although Soyokaze herself never demonstrates this, it is possible to fall off of the feather. *'Unamed sword'-as seen in the picture of her with her armor on,she able to turn her fan into a sword.She is very skilled with the sword,taking down her enemies.many think this a is a zanpkauto,but she has stated herself that it is not,just part of her magic. Quotes *''"How do you like my dance? Deadly enough for you?"'' *"You're simply inferior!" *''"Men, you can't live with them, you can't just have them slaughered." '' *''"You are strong, but you seem to be missing something."'' *''"Such filthy mortals, out of my way!" '' *''"Hahaha! Screams of hells... how melodious!" '' *''"Your pain shall bring joy to me"''